Competiting for a kiss
by AiraSora
Summary: The boys in class have all agreed that whoever can chug down their beer the fastest will get a kiss from Lina, the shy, sweet girl in class. What they don't know is that someone else isn't going to let them steal any kisses from the redhead.


**Title: "Competing a kiss"**

 **Summary:** _ **The boys in class have all agreed that whoever can chug down their beer the fastest will get a kiss from Lina, the shy, sweet girl in class. What they don't know is that someone else isn't going to let them steal any kisses from the redhead.**_

 **Author's 1** **st** **note: This isn't my actual very first Hollina fanfic, but the few others I've written were too short to post on in my opinion. They're on my tumblr though if anyone is curious enough to check it out.**

 **For those wondering, yes, it is this couple I'm planning my next long fanfic with. If you know me from YouTube or tumblr, you know I've been shipping these two HARD for the past two years. This week, I'm hosting a Hollina week and one of the days' theme is** _ **competition**_ **. Hope you enjoy! :D**

 **[Please notify me if you notice any grammar mistakes. This isn't my first language, so there's bound to be mistakes.]**

* * *

"How about… we make Lina give the winner a kiss?" a slurred, boyish voice suggested, clearly to the amusement of everyone who heard him.

Holli's pale blue eyes darted towards a pair of bright baby blue ones. The girl in question, that little hothouse flower, looked mortified at the suggestion. She was trying to hide it behind a playful smile, but anyone with half a brain cell could see the boys were making her uncomfortable.

 _Tell them no, you idiot._ Holli thought to herself, twirling the bottle of whisky in her hand. Lina shrugged awkwardly and gave a tiny nod, giving her obviously reluctant consent. Holli rolled her eyes and put the bottle back on the table.

"OK then! First guy to chug down his beer gets to smooch Lina!" another drunken boy declared and raised his empty glass in triumph. The boys started ordering new drinks from the bar, yelling at the bartender in excitement.

Holli stole a glance at Lina, catching her looking at her. She immediately looked away, her already rosy cheeks blushing in embarrassment. She played with the short lock of hair behind her ear, sighing to herself. The blonde woman observed her for a few seconds before she groaned and got out of her chair.

"I'm in."

The boys looked at her in surprise. "Whaddya mean?" one of them asked while another shrugged and added Holli's order to the bartender.

Knowing full well that Lina was looking up at her in absolute puzzlement, Holli squared her shoulders. "No way am I letting you boys think any of you can chug faster than me." She declared, flashing her signature smirk at the boys.

Some of the boys let out a holler while others seemed very unhappy with the development. They knew Holli wasn't kidding; she was a heavy drinker and she could probably drink everyone under the table. But whether she was just talking big about being fast? They would find out soon.

Before Holli went to join the boys in the drinking competition, she looked at Lina over her shoulder. One of Lina's friends, the cute little Chinese girl named Mei, had now joined her and was whispering something in her ear. Holli arched one of her well-shaped eyebrows when Lina pushed at her friend in embarrassment. Mei giggled playfully and put her arms over the redheaded, still blushing, girl. She looked up at Holli and smirked at her. Holli couldn't help but feel like Mei could see right through her. She hated that.

"Holli, you joining us or what?"

"I ain't backing out." Holli assured and finally joined the boys at the bar.

After they all had a glass of beer in their hand, one of the boys told Lina to count down. After she had counted down as enthusiastically as she could, they all put the glasses to their mouths and drank with the speed of lightning. Watching Holli gulping everything down in just a few swallows, left Lina feeling actually excited. She cheered happily when the blonde put the glass on the counter, officially announcing her victory. The boys either choked, slowly let down their glass or kept chugging. In their eagerness, some of them hadn't noticed Holli was already finished, while others just didn't care anymore and wanted to chug down just for the buzz of it.

"Goddammit, Holli, how the fuck did you do that?"

"Years of practice, darling." Holli half-joked, feeling higher from the buzz of winning than the actual beer.

"Well, we still win though." One of the boys stated, nudging his elbow at one of his friends. "We get to see Lina and Holli make out."

Holli was now in a bit of a moral nuisance; did she give into the desire and curiosity of wanting to know what having Lina's lips on hers felt like? Or did she take the high road and let the girl back out of a promise she didn't even want to make to begin with? Holli wasn't on moral high ground usually, she was far too self-indulgent for that. She wasn't very willing to give up what could be her only chance to sate her curiosity about the redhead. But she didn't want to give up what little development she'd had with her the last few weeks of knowing her either.

Luckily, Holli didn't have to choose.

"So, Lina. Changed your mind now that you have to kiss a girl?" Mei asked teasingly, pushing gently at Lina's back to make her stand up.

Lina giggled as she advanced towards Holli. "I ain't backing out." She answered, copying Holli's words from earlier.

Holli wasn't sure what to do when the short girl approached her, barely reaching her chin. With a tender look in her eyes, Lina put her hands on Holli's neck, encouraging her to lean down to her level. She lifted herself up, tip-toeing elegantly until she could reach her and then planted her lips on Holli's without any hint of hesitation.

Holli's mind was reeling. She had imagined this happen a few hundred million times, but it couldn't compare to the real thing. Lina's lips weren't thin, but they were modest in comparison to Holli's more plump ones. Lina's lips tasted like… flowers. Holli had no fucking idea how, but they did. She was kissing her gently, a type of gentle the woman wasn't used to, and she didn't know what to do with herself. She opted for putting her hands on the petite girl's waist, helping her balance while she was tip-toeing. She was responding as eagerly as she could but being careful not to scare the girl off. That concern was unfounded though, and she realized that when the redhead stepped closer to her, letting their stomachs touch.

That made Holli's self-control snap in half and fall pathetically to the very corners of her mind.

Wrapping her arms around Lina, Holli lifted her from the ground. The short girl gasped against her lips, but wrapped her own arms around her neck, responding willingly. It wasn't until the people around them started hollering that they remembered where they were. They parted in slight surprise at their actions, their eyes meeting with a flourish of emotions. It was Lina who smiled first, pecked Holli's lips once more and gestured for her to put her down. She put her back to the floor securely, rather unwilling in letting her go, but she had to admit; that couldn't have gone much better. Well, that wasn't true, if Lina had ended the kiss with asking her to take her home with her that would have been the cherry on top of this already delicious dessert.

But Holli could wait. At least now, she knew that maybe little Miss Hothouse Flower was willing to come out of her shelter.

* * *

 **Author's 2** **nd** **note: About my current long-term fanfic, Lovely Misandry, I'm working as much on it as I can. I'm taking my time with the last scene since I'm going for a very different type of feeling than I have before. It should be up in not too long, so keep being patient, please x3**


End file.
